Text Messages, and Lonely Nights (Phan)
by RavenSkylight
Summary: Phil texts Dan while on vacation. But, When Dan forgets to delete part of the text, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Dan's POV**

The moonlight danced on the buildings, and I stared up at the moon. _Phil is having a great time_. I was sad, because I missed Phil's smile, his innocence, and the way he just looked at me sometimes.

-one week ago-

"Dan!" Phil carelessly cried, "I want to sleep!"

"Nope Nope nope, you promised you'd be there, Philip."

"Stop sounding like my mum, Daniel!" Phil playfully shot back. I gave him a look I didn't ever give my ex, ever. It was love, the kind of love you feel when you look at a puppy. _The kind of love I feel when I see Phil Lester._

-present-

The buzzing of my phone shot me back into reality.

_Message from:Phil Lester_

_Hey Dan! How r things? Just wanted to check in! Bout to sleep, but I can stay up awhile._

**Message to: Phil Lester**

**Hiya Phil. Things are good, but quite boring. I finished the wine. I miss you!**

_Message From: Phil Lester_

_Daniel...Shame on you! and I miss you too._

**Message to: Phil Lester**

**:( I'm sorry. Why am I always in crisis when u leave? Guess that shows how much I love and need you. lol**

****I deleted the last sentence, and pressed send. But what I got back was confusing.

_Message from: Phil Lester_

_Uh, Dan? Read your last sentence._

**Shit. I only deleted the 'lol' part. **

**Message to: Phil Lester**

**Ummmmm.**

_Message from: Phil Lester_

_Dan, be honest, do you like like me?_

**Message to: Phil Lester**

**Well, I've wanted to say something for a long time. I love you, Phil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil's POV **

I gasped, throwing my iPhone onto the sheets. _He actually said it. _

"Philip? Are you still up?

_Message to: Dan Howell_

_Don't feel weird about it, Dan. We can talk when I get back. _

**Message From: Dan Howell**

**Okay.**

_Message to: Dan Howell_

_Its okay, Dan. Your still my bestest friend in the entire world._

**Dan's POV**

I flipped through the channels, mindlessly browsing. My heart was racing, as I had just told Phil I loved him.

**Message from: Phil Lester**

**Don't worry you're still my best friend.**

I laughed through my tears, and cried. I love you, Phil Lester. I really, really do.

**Sorry It's short! This is kind of based on a true story about my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan's POV**

The turn of a key in the lock made me jump, sending me to the door. I saw Phil his blue eyes studying down at his keys. I smiled. He's home! I rushed open the door, and Phil turned to me smiling. "Hey Dan."

"Phil!" my arms flew around him, and he patted me on the back, and then hugged me back. He unhinged himself, looking at me with big eyes. He silently wheeled his bag to his room.

"Did I make it awkward, Phil?" I sniffled.

"No way! Your still my best friend." He hugged me.

I then stared at him. "Are we, uh gonna talk?"

"I think it's fine, Dan, " He gave me that innocent Phil smile.

He then left his room, and I was left there in the doorway, staring into space. Did he realize how much I loved him? Did he? It felt weird to stand here, it felt like Phil had _changed._

"You want some coffee, Dan?" Phil said loudly, dragging me into reality.

"Yeah, sure."

The rest of the evening went regularly, and I slept in my bed, by myself.

**Phil's POV**

I felt my heart twang as I heard Dan's shuffling in the kitchen. I felt awful for ignoring him yesterday, but I kinda was developing _feelings _for him. Just little heart surges here and there, but they were for Dan. I went into the kitchen, and Dan was texting someone, and his head was down, lookig into his phone.

"G'morning Dan..." I said, making him twitch.

"Oh, hey." He giggled slightly. "Hey Phil."

"How'd you sleep?" I yawned.

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"Meh, I guess it was okay."

"Listen," Dan said,"Chris and PJ invited us to a party, we haven't socialized in a while, wanna go?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

The Party-

**Dan's POV**

We were at Chris and PJ's flat, but this really wasn't a party. Just a small gathering, of Carrie, Alex, Charlie, us, and Chris and PJ. I noticed a spinning bottle, and a group on the floor of our nearly drunk friends.

"Hey, everybody, Phan is here!"

Everyone swiveled their heads toward us, and Phil smiled awkwardly. Oh god his smile. If I had ovaries, they'd be exploded. We sat down next to each other, and Chris handed us some beer.

Carrie grabbed the bottle, letting it spin. It then hit Alex, who smiled. Alex the crawled to the middle. They then leaned in, and Carrie smacked him on the lips, and Alex then blushed.

Then, Phil spun. Round and round, it went and then, bam. I looked down, it landed on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan's POV

Our lips met, and I felt an overwhelming feeling in my stomach. _You did it ! You're actually kissing Phil Lester! _We then separated seeing everyone now stare at us. Chris's jaw dropped, and he looked at me and then at Phil. "That was the cutest thing EVER!"

"Really?" Phil looked at me. I nodded and he smiled.

We then played Mario Kart.

Three hours later!-

Phil's POV

Me and Dan couldn't walk we were too intoxicated. I giggled at Dan who was raging at PJ, who had hit him with a turtle shell. "PJ YOU MADE ME LOSE!" Dan whined like an eleven year old, and then hit PJ on the leg.

"We need to cut you off, Dan," I giggled.

"Nu Uh!" He complained, then gave me puppy dog eyes.

"No more, Daniel," I giggled.

Out of the ordinary, he pounced on me, and pinned me to the ground. He leaned down and kissed me, and PJ started making 'ohhh' noises and Chris cuddled up to PJ and then said, "If Phan's real, then KickTheStickz has to be too."

After a few more rounds of the game, Dan cuddle into my chest and fell asleep, so I did too.

**What's up my ravennettes! I really want to have a writing competition! Comp: Write Chapter 5 of this story. Rules: 1. No ending the story. 2. No Character Death. 3. It must be DanxPhil. 4. No sad sappy stuff. **


End file.
